Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to memory structures. More particularly, embodiments relate to the cost optimized power management of Double Data Rate Fourth Generation (DDR4) memory and Non-Volatile Dual Inline Memory Modules (NVDIMMs) in the same platform in a sleep state.
Discussion
Computing platforms, such as workstations and desktop computers that support an S3 sleep state via an interface defined, for example, in the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI, e.g., ACPI Specification, Rev. 5.0a, Dec. 6, 2011) specification, may require different S3 flows for Double Data Rate Fourth Generation (DDR4) memory modules and Non-Volatile Dual Inline Memory Modules (NVDIMMs), due to different S3 power rail requirements. For S3 support, power to the DDR4 memory modules will be switched to standby power, while the power of the NVDIMM memory modules will be turned off. In the related art, multiple switches have to be used to individually control the DDR4 memory modules and the NVDIMM memory modules, thus adding cost.